Gossiping about girls
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Robin and Baelfire have a talk,for Outlaw Queen Week!


The group were walking towards the castle,Regina was walking up near the front with Snow beside her,not too far behind she had seen Robin,walking near Baelfire,she had stolen a few glances at him,trying not to let anyone else notice,but at least one person had.

"Still checking to see if he is there"Snow said.

"No,just making sure they are not slowing us down"Regina said,knowing Snow saw through her.

"Regina,he's still as cute as before"Snow said,enjoying the look on her step mother's face.

"Only you would think so"Regina said,lying through her teeth,he was very handsome.

"Regina,I saw the way you looked at him,the instant your eyes were on him,maybe its fate"Snow said.

"He's a thief,he's not to be trusted"Regina said,turning to look at him one more time.

"So tell me about the Evil Queen"Robin said to his friend Baelfire.

"Regina? What do you want to know about her"Baelfire said,curious about his friend's interest in her.

"What is she like in your world,I know how she was here,is she still the same"Robin asked.

"Well the world we came from is very different than this one,and Regina is different there now,she wasn't always,but Henry I think helped change her a lot"Baelfire said.

"Henry,your son? How did he change her"Robin asked,slightly confused.

"Well,Regina raised him when his mother couldn't,Regina adopted him when he was a few weeks old,she has been a good mother to him when me nor his mother were parents to him"Baelfire said.

"Does she have any other children"Robin asked,trying to find out if there was anyone in her life,any adult male for that matter,Robin had to laugh at himself,he had just met her yet here he was trying to find out everything he could about her.

"No,but to answer your real question,no she has no man in her life"Baelfire said,smiling.

"Oh,good,good"Robin said.

"Well that didn't take long"Baelfire said to his friend.

"What,she's a beautiful woman"Robin said,honestly.

"What are you two gossiping about"Belle said as she came up to the two men.

"Nothing,nothing"Robin said,trying to hide it.

"Oh we were talking about the weather,when it might rain again,how Robin here has a crush on Regina"Baelfire said as Robin sent him an angry look,but Baelfire just laughed.

"Regina,you like her"Belle said.

"Its not like that,i don't even know her,yet"Robin said.

"Hey who am I to talk,remember I fell in love with a beast"Belle said thinking of Rumple.

"There might still be a way Belle,don't give up hope"Baelfire said.

"I miss him so much"Belle said as Baelfire wrapped an arm around her.

"We both do"Baelfire said as the group headed around a turn,Robin looked up to see Regina and Snow and Charming stop by the side,they appeared to be in a discussion,he wanted to stop and listen but thought it would be too obvious,he turned his head to see Roland walking a little far behind,just then they heard this screeching noise,the group ran back to towards the rest of them,Robin was thinking about Roland as he was running he saw the monkey make a dive which looked like towards his son.

"Papa"Roland yelled out as the monkey approached.

"Roland" Robin yelled out,he knew he would not get to him in time just then Regina picked his son up,protecting him,and she then turned the flying monkey into a toy,Robin reached his son and picked him up.

"See,not so scary,now you have a new toy"Regina said as she gave the monkey to Roland,Robin looked at her,grateful to her for saving Roland.

"Thank you"Robin said as he continued to look at her,she smiled slightly back at them,Roland smiled gently back at her,the group all together then discussed who had sent the monkey after them,it was concluded it was the Wicked Witch and Regina was going to go and lower the shield by herself,Snow wanted to go,but Regina shot her down as well,Robin watched her walk off by herself.

"John,watch Roland for me"Robin said as he made his way over to Little John,who took Roland in his arms.

"You're going after her"Baelfire said,already knowing he was.

"I have to,she saved Roland and I owe her,she might need some help"Robin said as he started to follow the direction she went.


End file.
